Spirit of the Night: Dawning
by RozeAkasuki
Summary: On the dawn of a crisp spring day, her body fell to the earth in time with the moon. Her purpose and creation are clear, yet her fate remains a mystery. When Kiria awakens, everything around her is new and raw, and she must learn to survive the world of Nippon. Re-write of Spirit of the Night.


Scroll One : Prologue

* * *

_In complete darkness, a body stirred, floating helplessly in mid suspension. A soft breeze whispered around her ears, pulling itself silently through the girl's hair. Her clothes rippled, and her nose twitched, the smell of sweet cherry blossom trees wafting, stimulating her senses. Small red lights flashed around her like fireflies, jumping and whizzing about before gathering in a circle around her. The girl's eyes rolled around behind her eyelids, begging to be opened, but she could not find the strength._

"_Where am I?" the girl asked, her voice softened with fear. The dull red orbs fluctuated brightly for a brief moment, and one floated towards her, hovering over her hand before resting on it, caressing it softly. The girl's fingers twitched at the new sensation, and her eyes once more moved about behind her pale lids. Her other hand, which was resting at her side, floated upwards, fingers extended as if reaching out to something. But, before her arm could fully extend, it was abruptly stopped, as if another set of arms and hands was holding it back, weighing her down. In fear and panic, the girl began to breathe in spurts, her stomach churning about. _

_The soft lights moved back, including the one on her hand, and began to expand, take shape, and breathe life. They had no shadows, not in the darkness, neither in light. They were above all, and they had come to breathe life into this girl. _

"_Relax, small child, we mean you no harm," a voice whispered out, soft and reassuring. Warmth spread through the girl's body, flowing in waves, from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head and spread through every strand of her soul. In this calmness did her eyes finally open. Silhouettes of ethereal beings floated around her, possessing shapes and sizes to their own uniqueness and qualities. Her hand once again rested at her side. _

"_It is too soon, she isn't ready yet," a strong, steadfast voice boomed. Around her the forms shifted in their places, an uneasiness spreading like wildfire through the group._

"_Do not forget," a velvety tone glided through the air, "that we did not create her to be like Amaterasu. She is meant to have emotion, you know why. Let her go into the world now and experience things as a new born, let her make mistakes and learn, let her gain wisdom and knowledge. Let her find him."_

_The uneasiness settled, and a newfound resolution spread through the circle._

"_Child, do you wish to live?"_

_It was a simple question, but held so much meaning. It implied life, a glorious gift, as well as the burden of a heart. The girl did not know the true depth of the question, only yearning to be set free from this dark prison in which she was contained._

"_Yes," she answered. Immediately she began to fall, the sensation curling her toes and sending butterflies to her stomach. Below her formed a world of colours, beautiful rich greens, deep hues of blue on the horizon, speckles of soft cherry pink sprinkling the earth's floor. The sounds of birds chirping rushed by her ears and the wind howled all around her. Just when she was about to crash into the earth, she floated down to a stop centimetres before the soft cool grass. Her eyes droopy, she snuggled down into the earth, underneath a cherry blossom tree, it's branches guarding her from the sunlight._

* * *

_-_ Hello everyone! To clear things up, I'm re-writing this story, so you may have already seen something similar to this! So if you don't want spoilers, don't read the other _Spirit of the Night_! This website is so different now, it's very confusing. , I _think_ I'll be updating weekly, maybe not _this_ week, because I have surgery tomorrow, but everything should be fine in the oncoming weeks. Reviews are appreciated! /flees


End file.
